The Way You Love Me
by SangoHiwatari
Summary: Force to leave by his own mother, but never really wanting to go. InuYasha has made his way back to the place where he had left her. His one true love, no one will keep them apart now that he's back. But does she want to?
1. Chapter 1

The Way You Love Me

Disclaimer: I only own the thought of the story; I do not own the characters, sadly because if I did I wouldn't make InuYasha be such an idiot! He would marry Kagome and turn the Clay Pot into dust and placed on a mantel piece.

"Kagome, words could never express how much I love you." InuYasha said while looking into Kagome's eyes.

"I know," she said as her eyes filled with tears, "but there's no helping it, you have to follow your mother's orders."

In one quick step InuYasha closed the space between them and held her in a tight embrace. "Kagome please don't cry! I can't stand it when you cry."

"I told myself I wasn't going to but well look at me." She said with a smirk trying to brighten the mood.

"This is not a goodbye forever, Kagome." InuYasha said as he glanced at his mother, who was standing by the entryway to board the plane, a piercing glare boring straight through to him.

His mother didn't approve of the relationship that InuYasha had with Kagome, hence the reason why they were moving away. This woman wasn't InuYasha birth mother, just his father's second wife. InuYasha's own mother died when he was five, his father had decided that his son needed a mother so he married again. Kisa Tai-youkai was a perfect mother figure, she wanted everything for her adopted son, but when she found out about the relationship between Kagome and InuYasha she instantly saw it as a threat towards InuYasha's future. No matter how much he protested and said that Kagome and he were meant to be together.

"Then don't say it, don't say good bye." She said as she broke their embrace, "I'll wait for you until the day you are free to come back for me." With that she picked up his bag and held it out for him to take.

"Kagome…"

"He's gone", Kagome said as she woke up from her recurring dream, "it's been a whole years and I still dream about our last parting moment." She said as she stared down at her bed sheets. Boy did she have it bad. After everything they had together there was no way that she could forget him so easily.

After he left she didn't have anyone to go to for comfort, they had kept their relationship a secret from her friends. Not saying that she didn't love her friends to death, but it was just something that was kept secret. Her "best" friend happened to be a guy, Miroku Priest, but that didn't stop her from telling him her secret. InuYasha and her, both agreed that they would tell them someday but before they ever had the chance InuYasha left. Kagome never felt right about telling her friends without him. She had other friends, Sango Taijjia, who Kagome love like a sister, Shippo Kitsune, a teen who was two years younger then everyone else, and Rin Ningen, a girl whose bubbliest mood could never be popped.

Kagome and InuYasha were close, the closest anyone can be really, and she lost her virginity to him. They were evening taking about moving in together but that was when Kisa decided that they were too close, though she didn't know how much. She packed him up and they moved away, Kagome didn't even know where to, Kisa didn't want Kagome to come for him. That was last March break, and now this one wasn't proving to become any better.

Sighing Kagome rolled out of bed and turned on her radio while she got her things ready for school. It was a chilly morning Kagome shivered as she wrapped herself up in a blanket. The song on the radio was a song by James Blunt called "Goodbye My Lover", as it played the song filled the entire room.

Did I disappoint you or let you down?

Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?

'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,

Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

So I took what's mine by eternal right.

Took your soul out into the night.

It may be over but it won't stop there,

I am here for you if you'd only care.

You touched my heart you touched my soul.

You changed my life and all my goals.

And love is blind and that I knew when,

My heart was blinded by you.

I've kissed your lips and held your head.

Shared your dreams and shared your bed.

I know you well, I know your smell.

I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

Kagome looked over towards the radio and frowned like she really needed to hear a song like this in the morning, mind you it was a good song.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,

You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.

And as you move on, remember me,

Remember us and all we used to be

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.

I've watched you sleeping for a while.

I'd be the father of your child.

I'd spend a lifetime with you.

I know your fears and you know mine.

We've had our doubts but now we're fine,

And I love you, I swear that's true.

I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

"That's right goodbye my lover, InuYasha if only you could be here."

And I still hold your hand in mine.

In mine when I'm asleep.

And I will bear my soul in time,

When I'm kneeling at your feet.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

"Hollow…too true." She thought as she turned off the radio, "Enough sappy songs for me."

"Hey cheer up Kagome last day of school before the break." Miroku said as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Hey Priest, what's up?" she answered half heartedly.

"Lunch is what's up! You haven't even touched your fries."

Across the bench that the group was sitting at Sang and Rin were in deep conversation about prom. They were now in grade twelve, and all the fun activities were starting to come. A grad class swim was scheduled on the last weekend of March, they had all signed up.

"So Rin, who's your date to the prom?" Sango asked.

"Don't have one yet, this school sucks, there are no hotties. I'm guessing Miroku is your date?"

"Yup! I already made him go dress shopping with me. Even though I didn't find one I like, so we have to look for dresses over the break."

"It's a date then."

Shaking his head Miroku looked over at Kagome, "So Kag, got everything sorted out for prom?"

"Huh? O prom, no I haven't even started." She said drifting back into her dream like state.

"God it's good to be back." Thought InuYasha as he stood in the doorway of his old home, a whole year apart was painful. But finally he had convinced his mother to let him move in with his cousins, the Okami's, there was only one down side this, InuYasha would have to live with his cousin Koga. They didn't exactly get along to well, but InuYasha was willing to make it work if it meant that he could be with Kagome again. He would be finishing off his twelfth year of school here where he belonged; his first day of school would start right after the break. And in the mean time he was planning to find Kagome, hoping that she hadn't moved on without him.

InuYasha wasn't the only family member who had taken refuge in the Okami's home, his half brother Sesshoumaru was staying there as well. When InuYasha was younger he had only seen his older brother twice. Sesshoumaru was ten years older then InuYasha, so when InuYasha was little and living with their parents Sesshoumaru hopped from one relative's house to the other. But the two brothers paid each other little attention.

"My god if I don't get out of this house soon I'm going to go stir crazy!" proclaimed InuYasha as he got up out of his chair. "Hey Koga, let's go to the park, the mall! Anywhere!"

"Fine, I was going to meet a couple of friends at the mall soon anyway. But remember this dog shit, don't make a fool of yourself or you'll live to regret it. Anything you do when your with me, reflects back to my rep. And if you tarnish it auntie won't have a scrap of you left to find." He finished with a bite in his tone.

"Keep talking and soon you won't even have a face left, ass." InuYasha tossed back as he put on his jacket.

"Hey Kagome what did you think of that green dress back there? The color matched your eyes, do you think your going to get it?" asked Rin as they took a seat at one of tables around the mall eatery.

"I don't know, I think I might get a pink dress, with some strap up heals." Kagome said while tracing her straw around in her drink.

"O my, hey Sango look at that guy! The one who just walked in with Koga over there." Rin whispered to Sango while pointing towards the door.

"Wow I've never seen long white hair like that before. Damn…"

"Now, now Sango your hunk is the one sitting next to you. You don't want to offend your boyfriend do you?" Miroku asked with a puppy dog eyes.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm starving!"

"You're always starving Ginta." Said Koga as they headed over to the swelling line ups for the greasy foods.

As the gang walked over InuYasha scanned the crowds, all of a sudden InuYasha stopped making Ginta walk right into him.

"Hey watch where you're going! Why did you stop like that, you're lucky I didn't have any food in my hands. Jeez, what's with you?" he said as he tried to find what InuYasha was looking at.

"Ah, so you're another guy who has fallen for the young Miss Higurashi." Ginta said with a smile. "Koga also finds her attractive, I wonder if we'll have a family feud on our hands." He said with a laugh.

InuYasha snorted at that, like Koga could ever take his Kagome away from him. "Hey Ginta save my place I'm going to the bathroom." With that he left Ginta side and made his way straight over to where Kagome was sitting.

"Rin look, He's coming over here! Wh-What could he want, do you think?" Sango squealed as she shook Rin's arm.

"I don't know, but remember Sango your already taken." She said laughing.

"What? O yeah I forgot." She said as she looked at Miroku.

"Thanks for remembering me, love." He said as he placed an arm around her shoulders. No guy was going to make Sango forget he was her boyfriend. Now it had become a personal battle.

Through out all of this Kagome has only half paying attention, she knew something had caught her friend's interest. But she didn't really care the day was slowly becoming a very drawn out one; she just wanted it to end.

That was when two arms encircled her shoulders.

"It's her! My Kagome, here with me at last." He thought as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He couldn't wait to see what her reaction would be.

"What? Who is touching me?" Kagome panicked, "Wait" she thought, "I know these arms, they're InuYasha's." she calmed down and closed her eyes, reveling in the long lost comfort these arms use to give her.

Across the table three bewildered eyes soon grew into wide "deer-in- headlights" as they watched Kagome except the strangers embrace.

"Woh hold on here, who the heck are you!" Rin said as she snapped out of the trance holding them still.

"Yeah, I like to know myself." Said Miroku as his feature's started to darken, no one just walks up and does that to his best friend.

Okay Author's notes!

So what do yeah think? I have to get at least five reviews or I won't continue on with this story. Come on people 5 isn't hard; don't you want to know what else is going to happen? Oh and if you have any suggestions I welcome them with open arms! -


	2. Chapter 2

The Way You Love Me- Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the thought of the story; I do not own the characters, sadly because if I did I wouldn't make InuYasha be such an idiot! He would marry Kagome and turn the Clay Pot into dust and placed on a mantel piece.

"Okay buddy, now you're pissing me off. Let go of her now!" said Miroku as he slammed his fist on the table in front of him.

At that moment Kagome broke free from her trance, and looked straight across the table at her best friend. He was mad, that she could tell, but what the heck could she say him, or the others for that matter. InuYasha was kept a secret from them, if Miroku knew what had happened he probably be even more ticked then he is now.

Kagome's face must have switched from bliss to horror in the matter of seconds, because the next thing Kagome knew was that Sango had a hold of Miroku and Miroku himself was just about to jump across the table and pumble InuYasha.

"You," Miroku said accusingly, "You must have been the one who ripped out Kagome's heart last year."

"Miroku," said Sango as she grabbed a hold for his arm trying to calm him down, "Chill, come on calm down we don't need a fight right here in the middle of the food court." She said as she looked around. A lot of people were starting to gather around to watch the commotion.

"Maybe we do, I would love to hear the excuse's he might give for his actions."

"Kagome, could we go somewhere else, somewhere more privet?" InuYasha said as he regarded the look of death coming from Miroku.

"Your not going anywhere with her, asshole." Miroku said with venom in his voice.

"Hey buddy it's her choice to make, not for you to do it for her." InuYasha defended back with the cracking of his knuckles.

"That's enough!" yelled Kagome, she hung he head hiding her emotions from everyone around her. "Not here, not now please." She added in a small voice, when she looked up tears where in her eyes.

Everyone around her looked as if they had just been slapped in the face. With one last pleading look at Miroku she slipped out of the embrace InuYasha had her in and took off towards the girl's washroom.

Rin watched as Kagome ran away, "Sango, you take care of this I'm going after Kagome."

"What? Wait, Rin I'm coming too." Sango replied as she let go of Miroku's arm.

"No. You stay here and make sure Miroku doesn't hurt himself."

"Hey I resent that!" Miroku said with out taking his eyes off of InuYasha.

"What an odd group of friends, heh Kagome sure knows how to pick them." InuYasha thought as he watched the scene play out. "But this guy could be a problem; I guess she never told them a thing."

Sighing InuYasha straightened up and began to walk away.

"Where do you think your going?" Miroku asked, a little surprised he was leaving.

"Well nothing can be done when you're standing guard over her, so I'll speak to her later."

"Over my dead body you will be!"

"We can arrange that you know." InuYasha threw back with a glare.

"Uuh men!" uttered Sango as she dragged Miroku away from the table.

"Hey Kagome are you in here?" called Rin as she walked in the bathroom.

From inside one of the stalls came Kagome's voice.

"Oh, uh yes, I'm here Rin." She said as she dried off her face on her sleeve, trying not to let Rin see how upset she was.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh fine, fine nothing wrong at all." She said in a false cheery voice.

"Who are you trying to fool, girl?" Rin said as Kagome opened the stall door and walked over to the sink.

"I'm not trying to fool anyone." She said as she looked back at Rin through the wall mirror.

"Your make up is all smeared, stop with the lies and tell me what's going on."


	3. Chapter 3

The Way You Love Me- Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the thought of the story; I do not own the characters, sadly because if I did I wouldn't make InuYasha be such an idiot! He would marry Kagome and turn the Clay Pot into dust and placed on a mantel piece.

* * *

"Talk Kagome!" exclaimed Rin, "Nothing can be fixed if you keep all your problems locked up inside yourself."

"Rin there's too much to explain." Kagome tried to say.

"So start at the beginning." Replied Sango as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Is Miroku waiting outside?" asked Kagome with a worried look.

"Well yes, you think he would leave our sides after something like that?"

"Ok, the only thing I'm going to tell you is that his name is InuYasha and he was my old boy friend. There's nothing else to tell, so that's it."

"Hummmm, well Sango looks like we are going to be having a sleep over at your house tonight, otherwise we'll never get the rest of the story out of her."

"Too true," Sango agreed nodding her head, "Okay so I'll get mom to pick up a few snacks for tonight and then Kagome will spill the beans."

"Look guys there's nothing"-

"So we'll make that around seven o'clock tonight then?"

"Sure I'll pick up Kagome and we'll be there!"

Sighing Kagome knew that she would never get a word in edgewise.

* * *

"So what did you tell Miroku? I'm sure he didn't stay home willingly." asked Kagome.

"Ha-ha no he didn't, I had to promise him that I would go see a scary movie with him. He just wants me to be scared shitless and gab onto him, makes him feel special." She said rolling her eyes.

"What ever works, right Kagome?" asked Rin with a wink.

"So let's get this party started!" exclaimed Sango as she turned on some music, the first song that came on was "Faded" by Soul Decision.

"Come on Kagome let's dance!" Rin said as she grabbed a hold of Kagome's arm and pulled her up off of Sango's bed.

"Guys I really don't feel like it…"

* * *

But the girls didn't let that stop them, not even for a minute was Kagome able to sit and have a rest. Around three in the morning Sango's parents called upstairs for her to "Turn off that blasted music!" Giving Rin her cue to start the interrogation on Kagome.

"Okay girl," said Rin as she flopped down on the bed, "pony up the goods."

"I already told you guys there's not much to tell." Said Kagome.

"Yeah but that's just code for "His fault"." Said Sango as she pulled the popcorn bowl towards her.

"Sango such a feminist, how did you ever agree to be Miroku's girlfriend again?"

"With talent, so any way Kagome where did you meet him? What's his name anyway?"

"His name is InuYasha Taiyoukai, and I met him at a concert."

"Awww, how romantic!" squealed Rin.

"Wait! What concert was this? Asked Sango with a frown.

"The NickleBack one, you got to love those Canadian boys. Rin was working that night and you don't like them so I went by my self."

"And that's where you met him, was he all alone too?"

"Yes, his friends had ditched him for some girls."

"Sounds like it was a match made in heaven!"

"Not that I can see Rin, if he can go behind and hurt Kagome that badly." Sango said with a frown.

"Maybe he didn't mean to? Right now there's nothing said that makes me want to hate him."

"Fine then, well continue Kagome."

"Only if you'll stop glaring at me like that." Kagome said with a little laugh. "Anyway, we ended up sitting next to each other and then a conversation was started."

Ten minutes later

"Then his mother forced him to move in with his cousins and that was the last time I ever saw him up until today…" Kagome trailed off.

"See Sango it wasn't his fault! Awww and look now he's come back for you Kag!" Rin said with stars in her eyes, "I wish I had a guy who would go against his mother just for me!"

"No Rin, look this isn't good he's going to get in trouble! His mother knows why he moved back here, she must!"

"But he's already proven that he doesn't care!" Kagome go for it, it still looks like you love the guy."

"That isn't the main point here!" Kagome said a little distressed, "How could we ever be truly happy when I know that his mother is trying her hardest to keep us apart!"

"Okay, okay that's enough! I don't approve of this guy at all but it's not our lives," Sango said with a glance at Rin, "So what we think isn't what is the most important here. You have to make up a choice for yourself."

And with that Kagome was left with her thoughts as Sango and Rin began to get dressed for bed.

* * *

"You can't escape me at school Kagome." InuYasha thought as he dressed for the day.

"Even though I must admit that her friends might be a problem…but I'm not out to hurt her, I just want my Kagome back."


	4. Chapter 4

The Way You Love Me- Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own the thought of the story; I do not own the characters, sadly because if I did I wouldn't make InuYasha be such an idiot! He would marry Kagome and turn the Clay Pot into dust and placed on a mantel piece.

* * *

"Gotta love Gym class." Said Sango, with a smirk she pulled on her shorts.

"What? Dear Kami Sango why would anyone wish for gym class?" Rin asked with look at Sango, checking to see if she was feeling all right.

"Think Rin! This is the only class we have with Miroku that Kagome isn't in; we can freely question him without her around."

"So you seem to think he knows more then he's telling?"

"He's got to; he knew that someone had hurt her even though she never said anything." Sango said as they walked out into the open afternoon air.

"There's my little butterfly!" Miroku said as he came up behind Sango and wrapped an arm around her.

"Just the guy I was looking for." Sango said as she smiled up at him.

"Wait something is wrong here…your never that happy to see me." Said Miroku with a stunned look on his face.

"What does that mean?" Sango asked with a hurt look.

"What is it, come on ask. You obviously have something to say."

"Okay fine," she took in a big breathe, "We were wondering if you could tell us what you know about Kagome and that guy from the day before?"

"If I tell you what I know what's in it for me?" he asked while folding his arms.

"We'll go to the movies and sit in the back, make out the whole time, does that sound fair." Sango said as she waved her hand as in to get the conversation going.

"Okay!" he said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Gross I'm right here you know! Now I'm going to have mental images all day." Rin said with a disgusted look.

"Okay basically what happened to my knowledge is that they got really close, if you get my drift."

"What? You mean sex?" Sango said surprised.

"What else," he answered while rolling his eyes, "When the ass left there was one thing Kagome didn't tell him."

"Oh my god what was it, did you ever find out?" asked Rin.

At this point he looked at the two girls in front of him, "She was pregnant, with his child."

"WHAT!" both Rin and Sango yelled.

"But why didn't she tell him? Did she even know when he left?"

"Oh she knew but Kagome didn't want him to get in trouble for their mistake."

"So she placed all the blame on herself?" Rin asked exasperated.

"Wait so how did you find out and why isn't there a baby now?" Sango questioned.

"Remember when she fell down the stairs last year in school?"

"You can't be serious!"

"I took her to the hospital remember, so I was there when the doctor told her that she was going to have a miscarriage. I stayed with her the whole time that would be why I hate "him" so much." Miroku said as he cracked his knuckles.

"So she had to tell you why she was pregnant, and you never knew who the guy was so that would explain the fight at the mall." concluded Rin.

"But why didn't she tell the rest of us?" asked Sango.

"Hey I wasn't even supposed to know remember?"

"I'm really starting to hate this guy." Sango said with a frown.

"That's my girl!" laughed Miroku.

"Guys! That won't help Kagome; she must be so stressed out right now."

"Remember I didn't say a thing!" said Miroku, "I still want to keep my balls, if Kag found out she might rip them off."

* * *

"Oh my goodness, that had to be the most boring class I have ever sat through." Thought Kagome as she walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.

As she passed the janitors closet the door opened and a hand pulled her inside.

"Hey what's going on"- she said as a hand covered her mouth.

"Kagome, please hear me out."

At the sound of his voice all her fears were confirmed.

"Your not suppose to see me." Said Kagome as he removed his hand, "what would happen if your mother knew?"

"I'm sure she can already take a guess why I'm here, she didn't fight with me at all."

"So where are you living if your not with your mother?" Kagome asked against her better judgment.

"With some relatives and my brother." InuYasha answered.

"Your brother? Sesshoumaru is here in town also?"

"Yeah, he stays out of the house most of the time; it's Koga that I hate putting up with."

"Koga must be thrilled."

"Who wouldn't be if I moved in with them." He said with a smirk. "Kagome why did you run away last time? Plus what was up with the guard dog? He nearly bit my head off."

"That was Miroku, I told you about him, he is my best friend you know that already."

"Yeah but I never got to meet him, and he seemed to know who I was easily enough."

"He guessed, besides that entrance was kind of a give-a-way." She said while rolling her eyes.

"What, it seemed like the perfect "hello again" in my head." He said with a laugh.

"I missed that laugh." Kagome said as she closed her eyes, savoring the sound.

"You don't have to miss it any more, I'm not leaving Kagome. Even if you try to shut me out of your life; I have no where else to go and no other place I'd rather be." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Okay too much!" screamed Kagome's mind.

Breaking away from the kiss Kagome grabbed a hold of the door handle and ran towards the cafeteria.

"Where does she think she's going?" thought InuYasha as he watched her retreating figure.

* * *

"There she is!" pointed Rin as she saw Kagome walk towards their picnic table outside on the lawns.

"Hey what took you so long?" asked Sango as she took a bite of her apple.

"Nothing stayed behind to ask the teacher a question." Kagome answered innocently.

"Okay now I know your lying." Stated Miroku as he took a closer look at her, her cheeks were flushed and growing redder by the minute.

"Wh-what?" Kagome stuttered.

"Where is he?" asked Miroku as he closed his eyes in anger.

"Look I appreciate the concern but I can handle my own life Miroku!" she said as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Like before?" he asked.

"You don't know," she said in a low voice, "don't know what it was like before. I had my reasons, and we loved each other no matter what happened I will not forget that." Kagome said angrily with tears in her eyes.

On the side lines Sango and Rin could only watch with eyes as wide as deer in headlights. Never could the two ever remember a time when Kagome and Miroku fought.

"No I don't know all the details, but he couldn't have cared as much as you did if he left anyway."

"Is that what this is all about?" questioned Kagome, "Are you just angry because I didn't tell you every detail of my life." She said as she glared right back at him.

"Kagome everyone has their secrets, but this sounds like trouble. You got hurt last time I don't want it to happen again!"

* * *

After their fight at lunch Kagome and Miroku kept their distance from each other. Rin had asked Kagome to go out for ice cream after school, so the girls headed over to the local Dairy Queen while Sango distracted Miroku with that well promised date.

"Gotta love it when things royally mess up." Kagome said as she stared down into her banana split.

"Eat up girl or it's just going to melt." Rin said as she snagged a spoon full of banana.

"Rin," she said while eating a spoon full, "are you mad at me for keeping InuYasha a secret?"

"I could never be mad at you Kagome, I'm just worried."

"How about Sango? I know Miroku is already having a fit."

"She's just upset that you kept him a secret from us. She'll get over it soon enough."

"The opportunity just never came up; I really wanted you guys to like him."

"Besides everything else I heard I still think he like's you a lot, I mean look he came back even though his mother said no! That means a lot in my books, plus that hello in the mall was a given that he still feels the same way." Rin confirmed as she finished off her ice cream.

"Thank you Rin, at least I know someone has a peaceful attitude."

* * *

"Okay next time we are totally going to see an action flick! Enough with the chick movies…" Miroku said as he and Sango walked out of the movie theatre.

"What are you complaining about? You never even watched the movie!"

"Hummmm, that's true." He said while thinking of his make out time with Sango.

As they walked towards Miroku's car Sango grabbed a hold of Miroku's arm.

"Look! It's that guy, InuYasha." Sango gasped as she watched InuYasha walk out of the corner store. "Wait Miroku where do you think you're going?" Sango asked as he started to walk away from her.

"To give this guy a piece of my mind." He replied through clenched teeth.

"Oh boy…"

InuYasha had just closed the door behind him as he walked out of the store and onto the sidewalk when a fist connected with the side of his cheek.

Staggering slightly InuYasha looked up at his attacker and was not surprised to find Kagome's friend Miroku standing there.

"Can I help you with something?" InuYasha asked sarcastically.

"Yeah how about you leave Kagome alone and go kill yourself."

"Sorry not about to happen buddy."

"But it sounds good to me; here want me to help you out?" Miroku asked as he grabbed a hold of the front of InuYasha's shirt.

"Listen I know you're only looking out for Kagome but what the hell did I ever do to you!"

"Just by living while another was taken is proof enough for me to hate you." Miroku spat.

"What the hell are you talking about?" InuYasha asked.

"When you left Kagome was pregnant you asshole!"

Complete shock washed over InuYasha's face, "What?" he asked disbelieving.

"That's right she was going to have your kid."

"But what happened? Kagome never told me about this."

"She had a miscarriage." Miroku said with a disgusted look at InuYasha.

"She what!"

* * *

Thank You for all the reviews! So much .

wolfhowler245

darkness plagues my heart

sasha the water goddess

inu-stacy

Sachichan16

Half-Demon Kyoko

Lil-Neko-Child

canadianinufanatic

richard

Lady of the crimson night


End file.
